New Affairs
by Axellover138
Summary: When Iruka-Sensei chooses new groups, everyone is both excited and scared. What will happen when Shikamaru and Sakura are put into a group, and keep on getting new problems thrown at them? This is a ShikaSaku story, rated T for some strong language.


-1The room was quiet, except for the occasional anxious whisper. Today Iruka-Sensei would be choosing new groups, and although everyone was excited about the change, they all were worried of whom the group would contain. As they thought of this, Iruka walked in. All eyes darted to the front, all anxious to hear the groups.

"Okay, I have worked on and thought hard on these groups, and have chosen your groups after much thought. Okay, I'll begin. Group one is Naruto and Hinata-," Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled, content with the group so far. ,"and Ino." Ino's eyes widened. "Iruka-Sensei! You're going to put me into a group with _Naruto_?! W-Why?!," Ino pleaded. "Why, you ask? I did this because your scores are about mid-level, Naruto's is the absolute lowest, and Hinata has one of the highest scores in this class, right below Sasuke's. That way, the scores are balanced," Iruka replied calmly. Ino mumbled to herself, but other than that, became quiet. Iruka continued until he got to the last two groups. "Since we have an uneven amount of students, there will be two groups of two. The first group is Sakura and Shikamaru," He stopped to see if there was any reaction, but there was none. There was no scream, nor a pout, but just silence. He continued. "The other group is Sasuke, and a new student." He stopped and the class leaned forward with interest. Iruka walked over to the door and opened it. A young youth walked in. _Wow, she's beautiful._ thought Sasuke. The youth was wearing a very formal pink outfit and had their hair up in a beautiful fashion. They walked over to Sasuke and sat quietly beside him. "This is Haku, a very experienced and talented ninja, who has a higher rank than I, but since the trainer who was training Haku died, Haku has been assigned to this class." Iruka finished and stared at the class to see their reaction. What startled him was that it looked like the _males_ of the class were _flirting_ with Haku. So he would not encourage this behavior, he rushed to the front and quickly got ready to explain an assignment. "Okay, class, please sit down. I have an assignment for you," The classes' eyes darted toward Iruka. "The Third Hokage had ordered I have you do this assignment. You, individually, will fill out a profile of each person in your group. Therefore, it is required you spend time with each member of your group, and at least_ try_ to make friends with them. After I had you all a profile sheet, you are dismissed." Iruka finished and handed each person a sheet. It looked like this:

Profile sheet 

Group number:

Name of the person this profile is for:

Name of person who wrote this profile:

Favorite hobby:

What they hate most:

Dreams:

All the ninja skills they know:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Favorite animal:

Description of personality:

Most of the kids grumbled to themselves as they walked out. When everyone was outside, Shikamaru noticed Sakura sitting under a tree, looking at the profile sheet. He walked over and she looked at him. "Sakura, were do you want to go to fill out the sheet?," Shikamaru asked. "It doesn't matter. I don't know, you want to do it at your house?," Sakura asked politely. "Sure, whatever," Shikamaru replied. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and sighed, and then got up to join Shikamaru. "What's wrong?," Shikamaru asked, curious. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to be in Sasuke's group. I mean, just look at him," Sakura replied. Shikamaru looked at him and laughed. "What?" Sakura asked, angry. "The way he's acting with Haku is hilarious. He likes him or something, or at least it looks that way," Shikamaru replied. "_Him_?! Haku's a _boy_?!," Sakura said, dumbfounded. "You didn't know that? I guess Sasuke thinks he's a boy, too," Shikamaru said and laughed again. Sakura listened. _Shikamaru's laugh is so pure and. . .wonderful, _Sakura thought. "I think we should be going, Sakura," Shikamaru suggested and they started walking to his house.

When they got there, Shikamaru knocked and a beautiful young woman answered. "Ugh, is this gonna be the one?," His mom scowled. Shikamaru smiled nervously, and Sakura looked confused. "Mom, this is Sakura. Iruka-Sensei put us in a group together," Shikamaru explained. His mom grumbled to herself, and nevertheless still let them in. Sakura looked at the inside of the house. You would have never guessed a bum like Shikamaru lived here, because it was spotless and fancy, like a home only a neat-freak that was rich would own. Sakura stared, awestruck, until Shikamaru said," Want to go into my room?" "Uh, sure," Sakura replied and she followed Shikamaru to his room.

Shikamaru's room was boring and plain, like a room you would expect Sasuke to own. They both took out their sheets. "Do you want to start?," Sakura asked. "Whatever," was Shikamaru's only reply. "Okay, we're group thirteen, right?," Shikamaru asked as he began. "Yes, I think so," Sakura replied. "Okay, this is Sakura's profile, I'm doing it. . .," Shikamaru's voice trailed off as he spoke to himself. Sakura just couldn't stop listening to his voice. _It's so enchanting, even better than Sasuke's!_ Sakura thought. "Umm, what's your favorite hobby?," Shaikamaru asked, now ready for the interview part. "Umm. . .that would probably be. . .reading, I guess," Sakura replied, unsure of her hobbies. "Okay, what do you hate most?," Shikamaru continued. "Naruto!," Sakura replied without hesitation, grinding her hands in fists. "Okay, what are your dreams?," Shikamaru continued. Sakura thought hard now of what to say, since her recent dreams were private. "Umm. . .that'd be. . .becoming a ninja," Sakura replied calmly. "Okay, what ninja skills do you know?," Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru's eyes widened as she gave him a _gigantic_ list, but he managed to write it all. "Okay, what's your favorite color?," Shikamaru asked, but he silently knew it would be pink. "Pink!," Sakura exclaimed. "Okay, what's your favorite food?," Shikamaru questioned. "Unfortunately, it's the same as Naruto's, but it's ramen, except without meat," Sakura answered. "Okay, what's your favorite animal?," Shikamaru asked, but he knew she was going to say bunnies. "Oh, bunnies!," Sakura exclaimed. "Okay, now for the description. You can read it when I'm done," Shikamaru said as he began writing. Sakura longed to know what he was writing, but just sat and waited. _Oh, I can't get over Shikamaru. His voice. . .everything, basically, is better than Sasuke's! How could I have ever loved that retarded bastard anyway?_ Sakura thought as Shikamaru wrote. Shikamaru suddenly finished and handed over the paper. Sakura looked and her eyes widened and she blushed. It said this: _Sakura is a wonderful person, with a wonderful character. Although she can sometimes be irritating, she is a beautiful, kind person. She will become a ninja and never give up, and I have enjoyed spending this time with her. She is the only girl I've ever met that didn't totally irritate me, and her personality is perfect._ "Is it okay?," Shikamaru asked. "Y-Yes, it's perfect," Sakura stuttered. They then did Shikamaru's profile, but it was more dull and bland, and mostly consisted of "whatever's" "This was fun," Sakura said with a blush. "Yeah, it actually was," Shikamaru replied. He then leaned in and kissed her on the nose, and they left, without his mother's approval, to the park.

"Ah, Kakashi, it looks like Shikamaru's made a decision," Iruka said, for Kakashi and he had sneaked behind a bush to watch the group. "Yes, Iruka, it sure looks that way," Kakshi replied with a smile. "But I doubt his mother's very happy about his choice, though, for she had been hoping for Ino. . .," Iruka stopped in mid-sentence as Shikamaru's mother ran out of the house screaming, "They're gone! Someone, find them!," But then mumbled to herself, "That pink haired _bastard_ probably took him. . .," "C'mon, Kakashi, let's go before she sees us," Iruka suggested and they left.

"You know, how I had always loved Sasuke. . .well, I've discovered, on my own, how he wasn't so special after all. . .," Sakura said with a blush as she sat beside Shikamaru in the park. Shikamaru smiled, something Sasuke rarely did, and replied with, "It is so crazy how girls are so obsessed. . ." There was then a silence. "Umm. . .Sakura?," Sakura turned her head and looked at Shikamaru. "In my clan, we are to choose our future bride at a very young age, this age in fact, and, well, when I kissed your nose, that indicated I was choosing you. Do you accept?," Shikamaru said, this time blushing. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. "Y-Yes, I do, Shikamaru," Sakura whispered. Shikamaru then kissed her, but his mom arrived as he did that. He stopped right away, and his mother's eyes widened in surprise and worry. "Shi-Shikamaru?! W-Why her?!," His mom said, furious it wasn't Ino. "Mom, she's a great girl-," Shikamaru said, but was cut off. "How dare you-without my permission-choose _her_?!," His mother screamed. Suddenly Kakashi and Iruka jumped out from behind a bush. "Why are you asking him? It's _his_ right to choose, _not yours._ Just be happy he didn't pick a man, and learn to like Sakura," Kakashi said, with a smile. "Ugh," Shikamaru's mother said as she stomped off. "Good choice, Shikamaru. I thought you and Sakura would make a good couple," Iruka said with a big smile. Shikamaru and Sakura blushed.

In the end, they had a wonderful relationship, Haku broke down and told Sasuke he was a boy, and Hinata and Naruto got together.

THE END


End file.
